Will and Sonny
by wilsonfan
Summary: I have been a fan of Days of Our Lives forever and fell in love with Will and Sonny from the beginning. They are the first gay couple I have ever watched and changed my views on things drastically. I have never written any type of fanfic but have become obsessed with reading it so thought I would give it a try...Please let me know if it sucks! Thanks...also mature content.


Will laid there watching Sonny sleep,he couldn't believe this gorgeous man was his boyfriend. What had he done to deserve someone as perfect as Sonny. He couldn't control himself watching Sonny got Wills blood boiling especially in his lower area that was already coming to life under the cotton of his boxers. He leaned over to kiss Sonny on the forehead, secretly praying it would wake him up. It worked his prayers were answered, Sonny began to stir and opened his eyes to find Wills huge baby blues staring at him.

Sonny smiled up at him, "Is it morning?" He asked. "No, sorry, I couldn't sleep and then I looked over and you look so sexy in your sleep, I couldn't control myself. You should go back to bed though" Will said eyes bright with hope that Sonny wouldn't listen to his suggestion.  
"Hmm, I don't really think you want that" Sonny said smiling at him as he felt the stiffness of Wills erection against his leg.  
"I know I don't want it but you have work in the morning it is what you need" Will said leaning in to kiss Sonny on the cheek.  
Sonny grabbed Will's face "What I need is you" and kissed him passionately. Will pulled the comforter away, revealing Sonny laying there in just his boxer shorts. Will slowly planted kisses down Sonny's neck until he reached his nipples. He sucked on the left while rolling the right one in his fingers. Sonny let out a low moan. Will switched nipples and continue the motion. After a few moments he licked his way down to Sonny's navel, where he planted sweet and loving kisses. Sonny lifted his head and stared down at Will who was staring up at him. Sonny had a look of need in his eyes and Will wanted to give his man everything he needed. He reached the top of his boxers and began to pull them down with his teeth while still staring into Sonny's eyes. Sonny couldn't believe how hot this was making him he felt as though he was going to explode. Once the boxers released Sonny's cock Will took it in his hands and starting licking his way from the base up to the moisten tip. Will swirled his tongue around the tip before taking Sonny in his mouth fully. Sonny moaned out Will's name, which made Will want to take Sonny deeper in. Will set a nice pace while sucking on his man.  
"Oh god... Will..." Sonny yelled, and pulled Will up off of him before he fell off the edge.  
Will came back up to Sonny's mouth and began kissing him "I want you now Sonny" Will pleaded.  
Sonny pulled back from the kiss and stared into Wills eyes, "I want you this time Will, make love to me"  
Will couldn't believe it, all the times they had been together Sonny had made love to him. Sonny was an amazing lover what if he wasn't as good. He had only slept with Gabi and that only happened twice, plus this was different. He was inexperienced in that area of love making, he didn't want to disappoint Sonny, he didn't want to deprive his man from the pleasure he deserved. Sonny could see the apprehension in Wills eyes.  
"Will, I love you I have showed you how much I love you. I need this I need you to show me how much you love me. I know this is new to you just like our first time. I want you to take me I know you can give me what I need. Please" Sonny said with the most sincere look in his eyes. Will loved Sonny with all his heart and he wanted to show him that. He pushed Sonny back down onto the bed and grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand. When he was ready he looked at Sonny asking if he was sure without saying a word. Sonny understood and nodded his acceptance. Will slowly pushed inside of him and watched as Sonny bit down on his knuckles. Will stilled.  
"Its ok...keep going...don't stop" Sonny let out. Will continue the inward push, and once he was all the way in he slowly pulled back out and pushed back in. Will continue this slow rhythm which had Sonny letting out long low groans.  
"A little faster Will, IM not going to break" Sonny pleaded.  
Will picked up the pace, and reached out to grab Sonny and stroke him along with the quicken rhythm he started. Sonny soon felt his control slipping away "I love you" he called out as he found his release.  
Will stills and then thrust into Sonny twice more while finding his release and mimicking Sonny. "I love you" He says as he falls onto Sonny and kisses his chest.  
A little while later, after cleaning up, Will is laying in Sonny's arms. Sonny can feel Will about to speak and then stop himself. Will does this a lot when he doesn't exactly know how to say what he is thinking.  
"Will I know you are thinking something what is it?" Sonny asks while running his fingers through Wills hair.  
"I just..." Will leans up and looks into Sonny's eyes. "I just want you to know I love you so much and if tonight didn't show you that.."  
"Hey" Sonny cut him off. "Tonight was amazing, you definitely showed me that you loved me more then any words could say."  
Will kissed Sonny and then settled back down in Sonny's arms and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
